Once a Kaguya, Always a Kaguya
by wolfgirl539
Summary: Triquel to Opposites Attract and sequel to Break Down The Wall. Sano lives his life horribly with his friends. What happens when he finally finds confort in a girl but finds out that she has a secret? What happens when he finds his half brother? No flames
1. Chapter 1

_**Must it be like this?**_

"Good morning, Fugance-chan." Linoone greeted.

She came into my home. We hugged each other and then walked to my kitchen. Colin came in with the infant baby he and Linoone had together. The young baby had black hair and dark navy blue eyes. In the end he was named Omi. Omi was barely seven months now. I had no idea that Colin's older brother was named Omi also. They had told all of us that he had died at birth though. Colin and Linoone sat down at the table as I served them tea. Sooner or later, the others came in also.

"How are you doing, Fugance-chan?" Sakura asked me. I smiled at her warmly as I began serving them all tea.

"I'm doing fine. How are all of you doing?" I said and looked at all of them.

"Just fine." They all answered at the same time. I turned to my brother in law, Itachi Jr, who was holding the small girl Iguchi. Otto was with Hishi and he was nibbling on a cookie like always.

"Aunty Fu?" Iguchi asked me. She and Otto always called me that.

"Yes, Iguchi-chan?" I asked. She smirked at Otto who smiled.

"Where is Sano?" Iguchi asked. I frowned.

"He's out." I answered.

"Poor kid. He's always training just like his father." Linoone said. The room fell silent.

"How old is he now?" Jr asked.

"He's turning five." I answered sadly. Iguchi smiled. I smiled at them again.

"How old are the others now?" Linoone asked.

"Iguchi's now seven." Jr answered.

"Otto's five." Hishi said. We all continued talking about nothing in particular.

Little Sano was now showing signs of his father. I knew this would happen. Tsunade had told me the day Sano was born. I was still happy with the results though. So let me tell you some things.

Matroni was now married with Sakumo. No one could believe it when Matroni had proposed. Sakumo was very happy and I was happy for her. They had no children yet but they loved each other greatly. Even stranger was that Tenji was married to Arima. No one had believed it either. Arima is now waiting for the child Hyuga. In other words, she's expecting a newly arrival. Hishi and Jr have their children and wives. Sadly, Hishi's wife is unable to come to Konoha so Otto has to travel back and forth from time to time. And I have not ever fallen in love again after Sasquehonno. Now let me tell you about his family.

Sasquehonno's family in Sound is as happy as could be. Although Yugi is devestated. Sasquehonno, we have realized years back, was killed by Orochimaru when he declined having another child with Yugi. Yugi didn't care if she did or didn't but she just wanted her husband. Orochimaru was badly wounded in the end and is still suffering from a jutsu Sasquehonno managed to place on him before dying. Konoha like Sound was horrified. Now the Legendary Uchiha Triplets are gone and just stands the Uchiha Twins. Tayu and Yuta were never informed. They loved him too much.

Itachi and Koyuki tried to retrieve the ring but failed. Now Sound has pocession of the ring, Xu or Emptiness. And since it was Sasquehonno's ring, it was a special kind. Whoever held it was immediately formed in with SD. Now that Sasquehonno was dead so was SD. Or at least that's what everyone said. Lately I had been noticing strange behavior coming from Sano. Tsunade had checked on him and said that there was someone else's mind in my own son's. We never found out who though. I always keep thinking that it's SD but no one knows for sure.

All of us were interupted when my son came in soaking wet. I then barely realized that it had been raining. Sano looked like he was glaring at something. We all noticed one thing. Sano was begining to look like an emo. None of us judged him for it but it was weird for him.

Sano always wore a mesh shirt that went to his elbows, a silky vest that was black and was open at the front with the uchiha symbol on the back, black baggy pants (think of Gaara's pants back when he was in the Chunin Exams.) with black sandals, a black mask connected to his shirt and black gloves like Kakashi's. He also had thin black cicles around his eyes like Koyuki's. They looked like eyeliner to all of us. It clashed with his dull lavender eyes. Everyone looked at him when he came in.

"Took you long enough to get here." Iguchi said. She and Otto laughed.

"Where were you at? Why did you stay out so late?" I asked him. He looked at me while still glaring.

"I was at the training grounds. My reason for staying out so late is of no business to any of you." Sano said harshly. He sounded so much like his father.

"Young man, that is not how you talk to friends and family." I suddenly said. He glared even harsher.

"Where were you really at?" Koyuki asked him. Everyone looked at her and saw that she was starring at him strangely. We all knew that Sano never lied to her.

"I was out by my friend's house." Sano answered her. Koyuki smiled.

"What were you doing there?" Koyuki asked again. Sano's expression changed. He looked normal. I mean like he looked not angry anymore.

"We were talking about something." Sano answered her. None of us were surprised that he was being truthful and telling her so much.

"What would that be?" Koyuki asked again.

"I can't say." Sano said. Koyuki frowned.

"Why?" She asked him even farther. Sano frowned under his mask. We all starred at him.

"It's top secret." He answered quickly and left to his room. We all looked at each other. Iguchi and Otto smirked.

"We know what he means." Otto said. We all looked at him.

"What?" I asked him. He turned to Iguchi.

"By top secret he means that it has something to do with his little gang." Iguchi answered. We all stood up.

"Gang? What gang?" I asked. They both stopped smirking.

"You mean you guys don't know about all those bunch of kids that gather at the park just to talk with Sano?" Otto asked us. We looked at one another.

"Well we have but we never thought that they would be a gang." Koyuki answered.

"Well they are and we heard from our friends that they want Sano to join them." Iguchi said. I was furious. If these kids wanted something with my son they should come to me first.

Koyuki called Sano down but when he didn't come, we all ran up to his room. He was sitting at his bed with his back turned to us. This was strange. Sano always turned to face the person that came into his room. I wondered why he hadn't turned to us. That's when all of us knew. The scent of blood was heavy in the air. I slowly walked forward but was stopped by some sort of force field. I began to bang on it with my fists but it just wouldn't break. Sano noticed this and turned his head to us. When he saw all of us there he looked kind of surprised.

"Sano! Stop fooling around!" I yelled. Sano smirked. He turned towards us and I saw my worst fear. Sano had cut the veins by his wrist. And he was letting it flow freely.

"What am I doing wrong?" Sano suddenly blurted out. The force field was gone so I ran to him. I began healing his wrist but stopped when I saw it healing by itself.

"What the..." I muttered. Sano harshly pulled his arn away and looked at Colin. We all looked at them.

"What am I doing wrong?" He asked again. It was strange that he was asking Colin that.

"What are you talking about?" Colin asked. Sano glared at the ground. Then he held up his wrist to him.

"Why can't I die?" Sano asked through clenched teeth. I was shocked. He wanted to die?

"Why do you want to die?" I asked him. He looked at the ground again. Lightning flashed which scared Iguchi.

"Why not?" Sano said. My eyes widened and my mouth opened slightly. Sano saw this and reacted. He grabbed teh knife that was on the bed and held it to his cheek.

"What are you doing?!" I screamed. He glared.

"Just watch." Sano ordered.

Sano brought it away from his face then plunged it into his cheek. Blood squirted out and was all over the place. Sano quickly puled it out and we watched as the wound glowed lavender. It healed quickly. Sano crossed his arms in front of him and glared at the window as lightning struck. I was surprised that he didn't even flinch.

"That looks exactly how Sasa-kun did it." Linoone blurted out. We all glanced her way and she quickly smiled shyly. I smiled at her.

"Why can't I get hurt?!" Sano yelled. He was tapping his foot on the ground now.

"Because you get healed quickly!" Tsunade yelled at him.

"Then explain this." Sano said.

He turned to the window and stepped out. We followed him and he lead us to the training grounds. We all would be soaking wet if it wasn't for Shizune brining umbrellas. Weird how she knew it would rain. We all now watched Sano. Lightning flashed which made Iguchi cling to her father's leg. We watched as Sano held two fingers up to the sky and lightning hit. He swirled his arm until the lightning bolt vanished and we saw that he held lightning in his hand. He swirled his arm in another direction and the lightning went back up into the sky. He turned to Tsunade who was shocked.

"I don't recall Sasa being able to do that." Jr said. Sano looked at him.

"Who the hell is this Sasa all of you always talk about?!" Sano yelled.

"He's right! Who is this guy?!" Iguchi yelled.

"Tell me too!" Otto yelled. All of us sighed. We then went back to the house where we sat down at the table.

"Sasa-kun is my older brother." Linoone said.

"He was our brother also." Jr and Hishi said.

"So this guy is like our uncle?!" Iguchi asked excited. Jr nodded at her and Iguchi wiggled in joy.

"Agh! I don't have time for this! I'm going to bed!" Sano yelled and stomped to his room.

"Ignore him. Tell us more." Otto said. We laughed. So then we all began telling them stories of Sasquehonno Uchiha Kaguya Monteshyro, their uncle.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tell Me! Who is My Father?!**_

"Sano! Come down!" I yelled at my son. Sano came down not a second to late. The others came in at the exact same time. All of us yawned.

"I can't believe I lived to see the day. Sano is finally up early!" Otto yelled. Iguchi and him laughed. Tayu and Yuta came in a bit after they did.

"Sano, where are you going?" I asked as I saw Sano walk to the door. He turned back to me.

"I have to go see someone. I'll be back soon." Sano said. Iguchi and Otto quickly got up and walked to him.

"We'll go with you." They said. Sano looked annoyed but shoved it off.

"While you're at it, mind getting me some things?" I asked. Sano walked over to me.

"What?" He asked. I handed him a list and he looked over it.

"Get everything on that list." I told him. He extended his hand.

"What about the money?" Sano asked. I smiled then handed him a hundred dollar bill. Sano put it into his pocket. He walked away with Iguchi and Otto.

"You actually trust him with a hundred dollars?" Hishi asked me. I looked at him.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked Hishi and Jr smiled.

"If I was that kid, I would have spent it on candy." Hishi said and the twins laughed. We all laughed at that.

I walked to the fridge to get something to cook and found something that shocked me. There was a chocolate cake in the fridge. I quickly shut the door. Images of Sasa cooking swarmed my mind. Tears were stinging my eyes but I held them back. I saw that Koyuki had noticed it also. I bit my lip to keep from crying. Still the images kept coming. All those times we spent together. I never told him how I felt about him. I never told him that...I loved him.

----------------------------------------------------------

Iguchi's P.O.V.

"So what do we get first? Otto asked Sano. We were walking down the roads of Konoha now. I noticed that Sano walked almost like my father does: his hands in his pockets and with an emotionless expression.

"Mom said that she wants flour, eggs, milk, chocolate chips, sugar, peaches, apples, oranges, pears, bananas, and lots and lots of fudge." Sano said as he looked at the list.

"We can get all of that and more at the store right around this corner." I told them. We turned the corner and I saw the store. We went inside to buy all of the things.

When we came out we all noticed one simple thing. About twenty boys all gathered at one corner looking at us. I gulped hard. Otto and I turned to Sano who was ignoring them. He began walking back to the house so we walked close by. I noticed those boys before. They were the same ones at the park. We finally got to the house and we quickly went inside. Otto was looking like he was being chased.

"What happened?" Koyuki asked us.

"There were like twenty boys outside the store all waiting for us! They were looking at us like carnivors would at a dead animal in the safari!!" Otto yelled. Sano smacked him right on the head.

"Stop being so stupid." Sano said and walked to his room. After I made sure he was gone, I panted so hard it was over powering Otto's.

"There were a whole bunch of kids gathered at the corner! Otto-kun was telling the truth! They looked like they wanted to eat us!" I yelled.

-------------------------------------------

"Are you sure?" I asked Iguchi.

"Yeah, Aunty Fu! Don't ya believe us?!" Otto yelled. I looked at both of them.

"Who were they looking for?" Koyuki asked them.

"Well they were the same kids from the park always hanging around Sano-kun." Iguchi said as she calmed down. Sano came down with a phone in his hands. He looked like he was text messaging.

"Where did you get that phone? I never bought you no phone." I said. Sano walked to the couch and sat down lazily.

"From a friend." He answered.

"What ya doing then?" Otto asked. He was now right behind Sano.

"Text messaging Rekow." Sano said. We all looked at each other. One thing was confusing us. Who was Rekow? We all walked to him and saw what he was messaging.

"Who's Rekow?" Iguchi had the guts to ask.

"Rekow was the guy you saw with the kids at the corner of the store." Sano answered. Iguchi smiled.

"He scared me." Otto muttered. Something began ringing. Sano took out another phone and began talking while at the same time messaging. He was rather fast at it too.

"Who you talking to on the other phone?" Otto asked.

"Reina." Sano answered. He continued doing what he was doing.

"Who's Reina?" Iguchi asked. Sano sighed. He text again then shut that phone then said goodbye on the other and hung up also. He looked at us.

"Do you guys have to know all about my personal life?" Sano asked us. He stood up and walked to the kitchen. He grabbed a peach.

"We are just worried is all." Hishi said. Sano grabbed the phone again and began messaging. He stopped and hung up.

"I have to go see a friend. I'll be home later." Sano said.

"Hold on. Iguchi-chan and Otto-kun are going with you." I told him.

"It's okay. You can go. We don't care." Iguchi and Otto said like they were frightened.

"Where are you going?" Koyuki asked.

"I am going to see Reina and Rekow." Sano answered.

"No one else?" Koyuki asked.

"And some of their friends. Can I go now?" Sano asked.

"Fine. But just be home before night fall." I said. He nodded and left. I began washing the dishes as the thers continued drinking their tea.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Sano walked through the forest of the Inuzuka district. He had told the others that he was going to see some friends. And he was but he was also planning on staying with them. He never did enjoy being around his family. Only his friends were the people he was around. And worst of all was that his cousins did not accept his new friends. Sano didn't like that.

Sano walked through the forest for a long while. That was until he reached the lake. He went to the deck where he waited for a while. Sano still had to go see Rekow and Reina so he made it quick and left the lake. He went into the village and soon met up with Reina. Reina was a girl with long black hair and dark red eyes. She wore a mesh shirt under a black tube top. The black shirt had a red dragon wrapping around it. She also wore black baggy pants that joined around her waist and anckles. She also wore black sandals. Like most of Sano's friends, Reina was a punk. So she wore make up like Sano did. She just wore eyeliner though.

"Hey, Sano-sama." Reina greeted.

"Hi, Reina." Sano greeted back.

Now Reina and him began walking into a small alley. It was dark. That's where they met up with Rekow and his friends. Rekow was a boy almost like Sano himself. Rekow wore a mesh shirt with navy blue baggy pants. He also wore eyeliner. Rekow had short spikey black hair and sapphire eyes. Sano also knew that Rekow and Reina were very close friends. Reina and Sano walked over to Rekow and his friends.

"About time you got here, Sano-sama." Rekow said. Sano looked over all of them. They were all emos like Rekow and Sano himself.

"My mom just wouldn't let me out of the house." Sano answered him. They all laughed. Then they began walking out of the alley and back to the lake Sano was at just moments ago.

"You guys are gonna have to make this quick. My mom don't know I'm out of the house." Reina said. Rekow nodded at her and they quickly made it to the lake. Once they were all at the lake Rekow turned to Sano. He held a scroll in his hand.

"We got the scroll. You know what to do." Rekow said and handed the scroll over to Sano. Sano nodded at him. Rekow turned to the other guys and they all went back to their homes. Reina looed at the two boys in front of her. It was strange to her that such a small scroll was so important to these two guys.

"Hey guys?" Reina finally had the guts to call out. Sano and Rekow turned to her.

"Yeah?" Rekow said. The two boys walked over to her.

"What's with the scroll? Why is it so important?" Reina asked them. Rekow and Sano looked at each other. They laughed.

"This scroll is very important because it has something we all need. We can't say much else since it's a secret." Rekow said. Sano nodded at all that he was saying. Reina sighed and crossed her arms.

"Can we go now, Sano-sama?" Reina asked. Rekow smirked.

"Where are you two going?" Rekow asked. Sano moved over to Reina.

"I'm walking her home." Sano said. Rekow began to snicker. Reina snarled at him. Sano smirked.

"What's wrong with being polite?!" Reina yelled. Rekow shrugged and continued snickering. Sano ignored him.

"Nothing." Rekow said.

Reina sighed and began walking with Sano. Rekow went to his home. Reina began chatting with Sano as he walked her home. Sano would occasionally grunt or respond to what she was saying. Reina knew that Sano wasn't the rude boy kind. She knew that he was sometimes polite, kind, and caring. But only when he wanted to be. Reina would sometimes become "annoying" as Sano called it and Sano would become a jerk. Although it wasn't most of the time since she didn't always hang out with him.

Reina and Sano were now at Reina's home. Sano dropped her off then made his way to his home. He walked slowly like most of his family and friends did. Sano was always the lay back kind of guy. As Sano was walking home, he had to stop immediately when he saw someone in his way. He didn't know if this person was good or bad so Sano stopped just in case this person was going to attack. The person turned to face Sano. Sano was surprised. This boy was from Sound. He wore the uniform and had a seal. This boy had black hair and eyes with orange spikey hair at the tip. Sano and the boy starred at each other.

"What are you doing so far out of your village?" Sano asked the boy.

"I came with my mom." The boy said. Sano walked over to him.

"Then you're lost?" Sano asked. He saw that the boy looked like he had been crying.

"Yeah." The boy answered. Sano began feeling sad for the poor boy.

"What's your name?" Sano asked the boy.

"Yumichi." The boy said.

"Well, Yumichi, you can come with me. My mom can help you find your mom, if you'd like." Sano requested. Yumichi smiled at Sano and nodded.

Sano lead Yumichi to his home. Sano had to be quiet though since it was now very dark. _No wonder this kid got lost,_ Sano thought. Sano and Yumichi were now in the Inuzuka district. Sano would sometimes glance back at Yumichi and found that Yumichi was looking at the ground sadly. Sano would feel even worse. He didn't like it when kids got lost and couldn't find their friends or family. Sano always felt bad for small things just like his mother. Well, now Yumichi and Sano were by Sano's house. Sano quietly went in and lead Yumichi to his room. Sano saw no one else in the house but knew his mother was in her room, asleep.

"Are you sure I'll be allowed to stay here?" Yumichi asked Sano. Sano smiled at the boy.

"Sure. My mom won't mind." Sano said.

"O-Okay." Yumichi stuttered. Sano guessed that Yumichi had never been without his mother.

"Speaking of my mom, I'll have to go tell her I'm home." Sano said. Yumichi nodded and Sano left the room.

Sano went to his mother's room. When he opened the door he was surprised that no one was inside. Sano thought that that was strange. Sano then slowly made his way to the stairs and glanced down them. No one was down there either. Sano felt weird. He quickly ran back to the room and told Yumichi that they had to go outside. Yumichi was confused. But he still followed the other boy. The two boys went outside. Sano was tense. Yumichi noticed right away that the atmosphere was different then when Sano had brought him there.

"What are we doing outside? Did something happen?" Yumichi asked. Sano was looking around.

"Well, my mom isn't inside. That's very weird for her. She's always home. So I was wondering that we should head over to my uncles' place. It's kinda far from here but the best thing to do when my mom isn't at home at night, is to go to my granny's place. She lives with my granpa and uncles." Sano told him while still searching around. Yumichi looked around also but found nothing.

"Where exactly is this place?" Yumichi asked.

"Out at the Land of the River. Not too far from here." Sano said.

"Okay. But what if my mom can't find me?" Yumichi asked.

"My grandma can help us." Sano said. Yumichi nodded and they left to the Akatsuki Base. Little did Sano know that Yumichi would soon know where the Base was located at.

----------------------------------------------------------

Yugi's P.O.V.

"Yumichi!!" I cried out again. I was still searching in the forest for my lost son.

"Yumichi!!" I kept crying out.

I slowed my pace to a halt and began panting. I had now been running for hours and there was no sign of my son. I began walking again but not as fast as last time. I continued walking and crying out for a long while after then stopped when I realized something. Fugance. Maybe she could help me find my son. I quickly ran through the forest and soon found the Uchiha District. Luckily, I saw lights on in one of the houses. I guessed that it must have been Sasquehonno's Uncle's and Aunt's home. I quickly made my way to it. Fugance must be inside. I knocked on the door and was greeted by Sasquehonn's cousin, Sakumo.

"Yugi?" Sakumo said. I was still panting softly.

"Sakumo-chan, do you have any idea where Fugance-chan is?" I quickly asked.

"Fugance-chan's at the hospital helping out a newly arrived Anbu. May I ask why you need her?" Sakumo said. I cursed my bad luck.

"I lost my son in the forest. I can't find him anywhere. I was hoping if Fugance-chan had seen him since I lost him close to her district." I explained. Sakumo nodded.

"I'll help out. The others can too. I'll call them. Come in, you look like you're freezing." Sakumo said kindly. I went in and she handed me a blanket. Sakumo quickly called the others. Soon they arrived at her home.

"What happened?" The one called Hishi asked.

"Yugi-chan's here saying that she lost her son in the forest." Sakumo explained.

"You mean the little guy?" Matroni said.

"Right." Sakumo said.

"Lets' get going then!" Tenji said. We all left to look for Yumichi.

-------------------------------------------------------

"That's weird." Sano said.

Yumichi and Sano were now at the Akatsuki base but no one was there. Yumichi was becoming worried. He wanted to find his mom and quick. Sano found it weird that neither his mom or uncles were at their homes. Sano then quickly began running back to the village with Yumichi close behind. Sano needed to find his family now. Yumichi needed his mom also. Sano was becoming worried so he decided to make the final choice.

"Where are we going now?" Yumichi asked Sano as they ran back to the village.

"I have only one choice left. We have to go to Naruto." Sano said.

"Who's Naruto?" Yumichi asked.

"Naruto is the sixth Hokage." Sano said. (Yep. I finally made Naruto Hokage. I wonder what took me so long...)

"But what if no one is with him?" Yumichi asked. Sano sighed.

"If I can't find him, we'll have to go to Mist and find my Aunty. It seems like no one's around." Sano said disappointed.

"But I can't go to Mist. What about my mom?" Yumichi said worried.

"We'll find her but let me just find my own family so they can help." Sano said. Yumichi nodded quickly and they ran off to find Naruto.

--------------------------------------------------------

Yugi's P.O.V.

"Yumichi!!" I cried out.

We had all split up and now we were in the forest. I was searching with Sakumo while the others helped around. We were all searching hard for Yumichi. I wondered where he had gone. Sakumo and I were running when we ran into Fugance.

"Yugi?!" Fugance yelled. We all stopped.

"Fugance-chan!! I was looking all over for you!" I yelled.

"What's going on?!" Fugance asked.

"Yumichi got lost in the forest of your district. We're all helping search for him." Sakumo explained.

"Oh. Then can you guys help me too?" Fugance asked. I was confused.

"Help you with what?" I asked.

"I just came from my house. Sano-kun still isn't home. I'm worried. He's been gone for a long time now." Fugance said. I knew she was worried by the sound of her voice. I could see her hands trembling. I gasped when I realized something.

"Maybe your son was walking home through the forest when he found Yumichi. Maybe he went home but found no one so he left to another house and maybe he's there right now. Those boys might be together and helping each otehr out!" I crioed out.

"Your right! But where could they have gone?" Fugance said.

"I don't know but all I know is that everyone is helping so noone is at their houses." Sakumo said.

"We have to find them! Let's go!" Fugance said. We began our search again.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Not even Naruto's home!!" Sano yelled as he and Yumichi walked around the home of Naruto and Hinata.

"What do we do now?" Yumichi asked Sano.

"Only one thing to do." Sano said. He looked around then when he was sure no one was around, he took out his phone.

"What you gonna do?" Yumichi asked him. Sano dialed the number and held his phone to his ear. He began talking while Yumichi just listened. He soon hung up and turned to Yumichi.

"We're going to my friend's home. We have no other choice. We can't travel out of the village or I'll become a missing nin and they'll hunt me down. We still have to find your mom so for now we'll go to my friend's and then in the morning when it's sunny and clear, we'll look for your mom." Sano explained.

"Okay but does your friend's parents let us?" Yumichi asked. They began walking slowly.

"She don't have parents." Sano said.

"Oh." Yumichi muttered.

"Her parents died long time ago. She live by herself down at the lake in a small house." Sano said.

"I can't live without my family." Yumichi said. Sano pulled his hands behind his head and yawned.

"It must be like midnight or something." Sano said.

"Eleven forty seven, but who's counting the minutes they aren't with their parent?" Yumichi said. The two laughed.

"Ain't your dad suppose to be around also?" Sano asked. He noticed that Yumichi became sad.

"My dad died when I was still a small kid. I think I was three at the time." Yumichi said.

"I never knew my dad." Sano said. Yumichi looked at him.

"Why not?" He asked. Sano smiled under his mask.

"My mom says that he left this village when he was eighteen and my mother was pregnant to me. He never knew and my mother never got the chance to tell him. It wasn't until I was born that he found out. Turns out he had had a kid with a Sound girl. They say he died a few years after that." Sano explained.

"Sounds like my father's life." Yumichi said.

"It does, doesn't it?" Sano said. The two boys laughed. Soon they were at the lake and they spotted the house. Reina's home was where they were going. The boys went down there and were greeted by Reina.

"Hey, Sano-sama." Reina greeted.

"Hi, Reina." Sano said. Reina was looking at both boys.

"So are you two gonna tell me what the hell happened?" Reina asked as she invited them inside. The two boys sat down in the couch in the living room.

"He lost his mom, I lost my family, we can't find them, end of story." Sano said quickly. Reina giggled at them.

"You guys look like each other. Are you two brothers?" Reina stated as she sat down with them. Sano and Yumichi looked at each other.

"No." They said in unison. Reina smiled at them.

"But I do have to say you do look a lot like my dad." Yumichi said.

"Really?" Sano asked.

"Yep." Yumichi said.

"How does your dad look then?" Sano asked him. Yumichi smiled and started searching in his pocket. He pulled out a folded up paper and opened it. He showed it to them.

"My dad looks like this." Yumichi said. Sano looked shocked.

"That ain't your dad." Sano said. Yumichi looked at him confused.

"Why not? My mom had me with him." Yumichi said. Sano searched his own pocket and pulled out the same picture with the same man on it.

"No because that's my dad!" Sano yelled. Yumichi and Sano starred at each other.

"Whoah...Damn." Reina said and stood. "I'll go make some hot coco while you guys talk about this." Reina said and left to the kitchen.

"Then it's like you're my brother." Yumichi told Sano. Sano nodded slowly.

"But half brothers." Sano said.

"Right." Yumichi said.

"Since we don't have the same mom." Sano said.

"Uh-huh." Yumichi said. Reina came back in with a jug of coco. She smiled at them then served them coco. The boys drank it happily.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Yumichi!!" Yugi cried out.

"Sano!!" Fugance cried out.

It was by now three hours that the boys had been lost. Fugance and Yugi were growing even more worried each second. All of them met up at the lake to see if anyone had seen the two. No one had. Only when they were talking did they notice the group of boys close by. Fugance noticed them as the kids Sano hung out with. They all had an idea. Maybe these boys saw where Sano had gone last. They all walked over to the boys.

"Excuse us but you kids are the ones that hang out with Sano Uchiha, right?" Sakumo asked politely. The boys all looked at the rest.

"Yeah. What about it?" Rekow asked. Fugance sighed in relief.

"Have you seen him at all today?" Fugance asked quickly.

"Yes. We just saw him not too long ago." One boy said.

"Really? Where?" Yugi asked. The boy named Rekow turned on his heal and pointed in the direction of a lake.

"You have to go to Reina-chan. We saw her lights on in her home and we saw the hair of two boys in there." Rekow said.

"Thank you so much." Fugance thanked and they all left in the direction said. Tehy were so close to finding their children. All they needed to do now was go see Reina.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"This is weird." Yumichi muttered.

"Sure is." Reina said. All three of them sighed.

"I wonder where my mother is." Sano blurted out. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Reina jumped from her seat.

"That's strange. No one comes to see me this late at night." Reina said. She slowly walked to the door. She opened it and she was greeted by the whole bunch. The two boys jumped from their seats and Yumichi ran to his mom who happily hugged him.

"What a surprise." Sano said. They all laughed. Yumichi was still hugging his mom.

"He looks so much happier than he was just moments ago." Reina said. No one even bothered to notice Fugance hugging her son to close death. When they did though they laughed so hard the house shook.

"Let go of me, Mother." Sano said. Fugance did and smiled at her son. Sano dusted himself off and just did his 'I-don't-care-about-anything' pose.

"I thought I had lost you!" Yugi cried as she continued hugging her son.

"Where did you go? Why didn't you stay at the house? What's wrong with you!?!" Fugance told her son. Sano sighed.

"I didn't see you at the house, no one was around at all, and I had no other choice but to come here." Sano answered. Fugance sighed at him.

"You could have came to the hospital or at least of stayed home." Fugance told him. That's when something hit Sano. He turned to his mother and the rest.

"Mom?" Sano began. All of them were surprised. He usually never directed his questions to Fugance.

"Yes?" Fugance said back. She was also surprised.

"Is Yumichi my brother?" Sano asked. They all gasped, that is all but the children. Fugance was utterly shocked.

"Yes, he is."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sano Kaguya and Yumichi Uchiha!**_

Everyone looked at the one who had told Sano that Yumichi was his brother. It was Yugi. She looked sad while starring at Sano. Sano starred back at her while Reina just looked at her boss. Sooner or later the boys that had told the gang where Sano was came in.

"What a cute family reunion." Rekow said and they all laughed.

"Shut up, Rekow-san." Reina told him. Sano continued starring at Yugi. Yumichi slowly let go of his mom and walked over to Sano.

"Mom? Why does Sano have the same picture of my dad but says that that's his dad?" Yumichi asked. Yugi looked at Fugance who looked back. They both looked at their sons.

"Thats right. Yumichi and you are brothers." Fugance told Sano.

"But Mom, if Sano is my brother, why is he an Uchiha and I'm a Kaguya?" Yumichi asked. Yugi looked at Fugance again. They both looked sad.

"Because your dad had two surnames, Yumichi." Yugi said. Yumichi looked at Fugance.

"Then my dad had left you alone to take care of Sano and went with my mom?" Yumichi asked. Fugance looked sad now.

"Then our dad must be so lame." Sano said and crossed his arms. Yumichi glared at him.

"Our dad was not lame. He would be the Otokage by now if he hadn't died." Yumichi said. He looked sad now which made Sano upset also. Fugance noticed this rapidly.

"He could have been Hokage also." Naruto said. Yumichi looked at him and glared.

"My dad never wanted to be Hokage! He could care less about that!" Yumichi yelled. Naruto glared down at the younger Uchiha or Kaguya.

"Yumichi, don't be so rude." Yugi scolded her son.

"We should get going now. Thank you Reina." Linoone said and they all began walking out of the house. Sano was stopped by Rekow.

"Here." Rekow said and slipped a small bag into Sano's palm. Sano saw that it was a brown bag with something white inside.

"What do I do with it?" Sano whispered. Rekow smirked at him.

"Take it. It'll make you feel better." Rekow said as he rubbed his nose with his finger and smiled at Sano. Sano understood and nodded. Sano put the bag into his pocket and left the house also. Reina walked over to Rekow once Sano was gone.

"You shouldn't be giving him that." Reina said. Rekow smiled at her also.

"If you want one, you could just ask." Rekow said. Reina crossed her arms.

"Fine, give me one." Reina said. Rekow laughed and gave her one also.

--------------------------------------------------------

Fugance's P.O.V.

"What did that boy give you, Sano?" I asked my son.

"Nothing." Sano answered quickly. I saw that he looked upset somehow.

"Mom?" I heard Yumichi ask Yugi. I looked at them.

"What is it, Michi-kun?" Yugi asked back. Yumichi looked upset.

"Why was Dad so mean and left Sano and his mom alone?" Yumichi asked. Yugi frowned.

"Your dad didn't know Sano was going to be born, Michi-kun. By the time he found it, you were already born and he was in Sound." Yugi told him. I looked at the ground. Images of Sasquehonno swarmed my mind.

"Mother?" Sano said. I looked down at him and saw that he was still upset.

"What is it?" I asked him. He looked up to me.

"I realized from Granny that my dad had come when I was still young and knew that I was born. Why hadn't he stayed here with Yumichi and Yugi then?" Sano asked. I smiled weakly.

"If he were to stay here, all of us would be in danger. Yes, he could have stayed but if he had, you would not be alive now." I told him. Sano looked surprised. I smiled at him again.

"Oh. I was never told that." Sano said. I could almost hear some emotion in his voice. He was happy.

"Yo, Sano!" Otto yelled. We both looked at him.

"You gonna start the academy tomorrow right?" He asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Sano said coldly. Otto smiled.

"Good luck. I won't be around since you know, my mom and stuff." Otto said. Iguchi walked to us also.

"Don't worry, Otto-kun. I'll take good care of him." Iguchi said and laughed. I looked down at Sano and saw that he was starring into space. I looked at where he was looking and only saw the forest.

"Sano?" I called. He ignored me.

"Yo?" Otto called. Sano began pointing at the forest so everyone stopped to look at him. Yumichi followed his gaze and was also starring at space now.

"What are you two looking at?" Linoone asked. Yumichi smiled.

"Look. It' my dad when he was younger." Yumichi told Sano.

Sano looked surprised. All of us were. We looked at where Sano had been pointing and saw a small boy around the age of three come out of the forest like a ghost. He looked confused also and looked a lot like Sasquehonno. I saw that he had chains on his ankles and wrists. The mark was there also. He starred at us.

"He looks really afraid." Sano said. The boy continued starring and soon the chains began pulling.

"Why are there chains on him, Mom?" Yumichi asked Yugi. We all watched as a giant demon came out behind the boy. It had the ends of the chains in one hand while it held a sword in the other. The demon now held the sword by Sasquehonno's throat. We all gasped.

"W-what's going on?" Iguchi asked as she ran to her father. The sword was pressed to the neck of the boy but no blood came. The boy just stood there emotionless and afraid. He moved forward so the sword went in deeper which made Iguchi scream louder.

"Why does father look like that, mom?" Yumichi asked. Yugi was shocked, I noticed. The boy tilted his head and removed the sword. The wound began healing.

"Yugi?" The boy called. Yugi looked really surprised now. I saw the boy try to move forward but the chains wouldn't let him. The demon harshly grabbed Sasquehonno's arm but Sasquehonno transformed and became an older version of himself.

"The was how Dad looked when he died, Mom." Yumichi said. I noticed that Sasquehonno's right arm was missing and bleeding. His left eye was closed and looked as if it had been removed. There was also a deep gash in his chest like something had been ripped out. He still was in a Sound uniform.

"What happened to him?" Jr asked.

We all watched as the chains were pulled by the demon and a portal of some sort opened behind them. The demon went inside while pulling the chains. Sasquehonno began going in also. Yumichi looked upset and sad now. Sasquehonno was soon gone and the portal closed. I glanced at Yugi and saw tears streaming down her face. I walked over to her and tried calming her.

"Why did he look like that?" Linoone asked again. Yumichi was now angry.

"Because of Orochimaru." He growled.

"What did Ororhcimaru do to him?" I asked. Yumichi clenched his fists and growled again.

"When my father was killed, Orochimaru took his right arm, left Sharingan, and seal." Yumichi said. All of us gasped.

"Why did he do that?" Koyuki asked. Yumichi looked at where Sasquehonno had left. I saw that he had the Sharingan also.

"Because he wants the demon and ring, the Sharingan, and the seal." Yumichi said.

"You know about the ring?" Itachi asked. We all starred at Yumichi.

"Of course. I stole it from him." Yumichi said. Itachi and Koyuki gasped.

"Then you have the ring." Koyuki said.

"Yes, he does. But for some reason the ring can't be touched. Yumichi burned his hands when he tried stealing it." Yugi told us. I saw that she was all right now.

"It was especially designed for that reason. No one but Sasquehonno can touch it." Itachi said. Yumichi looked at him.

"Kabuto made me give it back though. I saw how he could touch it so why couldn't I?" Yumichi asked. It was silent for a while.

"Only Sasquehonno can touch that. Do you know if Sasquehonno became a part of them?" Koyuki asked.

"Only a curse was placed on Orochimaru before Sasa-kun died. That's the only thing I know they have of him." Yugi said. We looked at Yumichi. I noticed that his Sharingan was almost complete. It had two tomoe. I realized that I never knew if Sano was born with the Sharingan or not.

"Does Sano have the Sharingan?" Yumichi asked. It was as if he had read my mind. We all looked at Sano.

"I don't think he even knows how to activate it." Iguchi said. Sano glared at her. Iguchi had been able to use her Sharingan by the time she was five but it was not complete and still isn't. It only has one tomoe.

"How do you know I don't have it?" Sano asked. Iguchi smirked.

"Then activate it, dummy." Iguchi said. We looked at the two children. Iguchi activated her's so we looked at Sano. His eyes did have the Sharingan. But they only had two tomoe like Yumichi.

"Told ya." Sano said proudly.

"Hrmph. Like it matters." Iguchi said. I could tell she was jealous since she always made it obvious.

"When did you get it, Sano?" I asked. Sano turned to me.

"I don't know." He said.

"You have to know. The Sharingan starts out at the first tomoe like Iguchi-chan's. You have to use it a bunch for it to go to the second then the third. You must have used it before." Otto said.

"Then does this thing show you the place where something is about to go before that thing even does it?" Sano asked.

"Yeah. That's the whole point." Otto said.

"Then I've used it a lot." Sano said. Iguchi and Otto laughed.

"Have you learned any fire style jutsus then?" Yumichi asked.

"I have!" Iguchi yelled. Otto raised his hand.

"Water style." Otto said and smiled.

"Well I've been training on that." Sano said. Yumichi smirked.

"Do you know Katon: Gokakyo no jutsu?" Yumichi asked.

"Kinda." Sano said. Yumichi laughed.

"How big are they then?" He asked.

"Not so big." Sano said. Yumichi laughed.

"Maybe the size of a house?" Yumichi asked. Sano crossed his arms in front of him.

"Kinda." Sano stated. Yumichi laughed harder.

"I don't know that jutsus yet but I do know another." Iguchi said.

"I only know water style jutsus." Otto said and laughed. We all watched them.

Soon the four were talking amongst themselves about jutsus and bloodlines. We all walked home as we listened to what the kids talked about. I was paying more attention than anyone else was. I heard that Yumivhi was explaining that Sasquehonno's remains were located in Orochimaru's lab so the ring was placed on the right arm that was stolen from Sasa's body. I had to stop listening when we were at the Uchiha disrict.

"Wow. This place is huge!" Yumichi said. The kids all laughed.

"Yeah. That's what I said when I came to this village." Otto said. We all went into Linoone's and Colin's home. We always went there most of the time at least.

"Hey, Aunty?" Iguchi called me. I turned to her.

"What is it?" I asked. She smiled.

"Can all of us go see Reina tomorrow?" Iguchi asked. I wondered why she wanted to go.

"Okay. Just make sure not to come home late tomorrow, Sano-kun." I reminded. Sano nodded and he with the others left upstairs. I turned to the rest. We began talking until I noticed Yugi was holding something in. I looked at her and she saw. We smiled at each other.

"Yugi-chan, why haven't you came after you and Sasa-kun came here years ago?" Linoone finally asked. We all looked at Yugi now.

"We never had the time. I couldn't leave Sasa-kun alone at Sound. I had to take care of Yumichi-kun all the time. And Sasa-kun was always on missions as an Anbu and sometimes as a sensei. He never even had time to return to the lair. I would sometimes not see him for whole months." Yugi explained. She smiled weakly.

"Sasa was a sensei?" Hishi asked. Yugi nodded.

"To who?" Jr asked. Yugi thought for a while.

"Most were females. To tell you the truth, Sasa-kun was a sensei for more than twenty kids. Since even Orochimaru respected Sasa-kun every child and adult in the village respected Sasa-kun more than even the Otokage, Orochimaru. Not so many jonins are in our village now. Most have died in the war against your village. Sasa-kun had to take full time in order to help support the village at the time." Yugi explained. All of us looked at her. She was sad, I could tell.

"Was he a good sensei? How good was his training?" Jr asked. Yugi smiled brightly.

"He was an excellent sensei. Most of the girls became medic nin after one year of training with him and the boys all became chunin after one year also. Especially one boy that reminded me a lot of little Sano. That boy was the only one to become an Anbu at this time. All the others are still chunin." Yugi said. I smiled.

"What level was Sasa when he died?" Koyuki asked. We all looked at Koyuki now. She looked sad also.

"I'm happy to say that he was even past Sanin level. Stronger than even Orochimaru." Yugi said and smiled at Koyuki. Koyuki warmly smiled back.

"Can I ask you what level of ninja he was when he came here for his second time? I believe he was twelve." Linoone asked. Yugi thought for a while.

"He was a Tokubetsu Jonin other wise known as a Tokujo. He helped interrogate, and sometimes even helped as a hunter nin. Most of the time since he was so much like Kouga sensei at the time he would enjoy being a hunter nin more since he could kill. I found that out from him and I believe he is also the youngest to have ever became a Tokubetsu Jonin in our village. Orochimaru was proud of that." Yugi said.

"Even at such an age, the boy was a prodigy." Sakumo said. All of them looked at each other. I just looked at Yugi who looked upset about something.

"Is something wrong, Yugi-chan?" I asked. Yugi looked at me and smiled.

"Yumichi-kun and I have to get home soon. We're celebrating Sasa-kun's anniversary. That is of his death and all." Yugi said.

"When did he die?" Colin asked. Yugi looked at the ground.

"I can't remember. But Yumichi-kun reminds me everyday. I believe he told me right before we came here that there was only three days left until then." Yugi said.

"Then Yumichi hasn't forgotten." Jr said. Yugi frowned.

"No. Yumichi-kun has to go to therapy. He's suffering a lot. He has nightmares everynight of his father's death. He witnessed the brutal attack that day. I tried to keep him away from the fight but he rushed in to help his dad. I can even tell you if it wasn't for Yumichi, Sasa-kun would be alive now. Sasa-kun had to protect Michi from Orochimaru's attack. Orochimaru saw this as Sasa-kun's weakness so he aimed for Michi and Sasa-kun protected Michi with his life. If only I could have taken Yumichi away from there, Sasa-kun would be alive and well. Orochimaru would be dead and Yumichi wouldn't be suffering." Yugi said as tears slid down her face.

"Yugi-chan, you tried your best. It was destined that Sasa-kun were to die. All our lives are planned out by Kami'sama. No one can stop it." I tried to explain to her. She nodded sadly.

"Not really." Someone said from the window. We all turned and saw SD in his wolf form there. We all gasped.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A Cruel Choice!**_

We all stood up from our chairs and starred at the wolf form of SD. I couldn't believe he was alive. SD slowly walked in from outside and walked to us. He sat down next to Koyuki. I saw that he was hurt. His right paw had scratches and gashes all over and his left eye was very dull along with blood leaking from his chest. I guessed he had taken as much injuries as Sasa had. We all neared him. He smiled at us and transformed into his human form. I saw that this time he looked normal.

"How are you alive?" Hishi asked. SD sighed.

"The Kid. He saved me from dying." SD said. We were all shocked.

"How?" Koyuki asked.

"He passed me down into Yumichi before he died. I jumped out of Yumichi and landed on a wolf such as the one you saw me in just now. But the injuries I recieved from helping the Kid fight are still on me and can't be healed. Luckily I'm stil alive unlike the Kid." SD explained.

"Do you know anything about Sasa?" Linoone asked. SD nodded. We all were surprised.

"How is he?" I asked.

"Not so good. He's in hell right now." SD said.

"What? But he was a good guy. How can he be down there?" Sakumo asked.

"Beats me. I just know he was dragged down there. I for one think it was the jutsu he did on Orochimaru. It was a forbidden one so maybe, but I don't know for sure." SD said. We all sat down close by to him.

"Do you know anything about the ring?" Itachi asked. SD thought for a while.

"I thought it was burned with his body." SD said. We turned to Yugi.

"No, it wasn't. The ring was kept on his right arm." Yugi said.

"They burned his body?" Hishi asked.

"Yeah. They wanted no trace of him in that village, that is Orochimaru and Kabuto. The rest of the village dug up his ashes and hold a festival in his name every year." Yugi said.

"Does't Orochimaru get mad?" Koyuki asked.

"No. They could care less. But all of the villagers respect Sasa-kun more than Orochimaru. They always called Sasa-kun Otokage even when he was a toddler walking around the village with his dad." Yugi said.

"The Kid was respected a lot there." SD said. It was quiet for awhile. "I can call him." SD spoke up. We all starred at him.

"How?" Sakumo asked.

"I can open a portal but he can't come through. We can just hear and see him." He said.

"How do we do that?" Jr asked. SD performed seals and soon a portal was open. We saw Sasa's back turned to us while he was sitting on a bed. His Sound uniform was still bloody.

"Kid?" SD called. I saw Sasa's ear twitch and he muttered a 'hn'. I saw SD smile.

"What is it?" Sasa asked.

"Don't you wanna see your old friends?" SD asked.

"No thanks." Sasa responded.

"Don't be rude. They really miss ya." SD proceeded. Before Sasa could say anything the kids came from upstairs.

"Look at that!" Otto yelled and pointed at the portal. They all starred at it.

"Close the portal, SD. What's about to happen is not child approved." Sasa said. We all saw as fire lit up on one side of the room and an evil laugh was heard.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that. Well, see ya." SD said and closed the portal.

"What was that?" Iguchi asked.

"Just a big circle with someone inside." SD said. Iguchi screamed when she saw him and ran to her dad.

"You get scared easily." Sano told her while the boys all snickered.

"So this is the other Kid?" SD asked as he looked at Sano.

"What is this guy?" Otto asked.

"I think he's a ghost or maybe a demon that looks like a ghost and escaped someone's mind and is here to tell the rest something stupid concerning us. Either that or he's just a ghost." Sano said. Everyone was looking at him.

"..." No one said anything.

"I can be smart when I want too!" Sano yelled which made Otto laugh. Some sweatdropped.

"Why aren't you like that when it comes to choosing the appropriate clothes?" I asked. Sano shrugged. Otto continued laughing.

"He seems nothing like the older Kid. Except maybe the eyes, bad attitude, and stupid glare." SD said. Sano was glaring at him.

"...Can I kill him?" Sano asked. He was cracking his knuckles while glaring at SD.

"Stupid. I'm already dead." SD said. Otto held Sano back from charging at SD.

"Then how are you alive?" Iguchi asked.

"I just am because of Sano's dad." SD said. Otto, Iguchi, and Sano all became calm and quiet.

"You knew our uncle?" Otto asked.

"Duh. I lived inside of him." SD responded. The kids looked at one another.

"Cool. Hey Aunty Fu?" Otto asked. I turned to him.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Can we sleepover?" Iguchi asked for him. I smiled.

"You can but do your parents let you?" I asked.

"Please Daddy?!" Iguchi asked.

"Yeah, can I too Dad?" Otto asked.

"Just don't cause any trouble for your aunt." Hishi said. They went upstairs.

"You sure you won't mind Fugance-chan?" Jr asked.

"I'm sure." I responded. We all sat back down at the table and chatted.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Sano's P.O.V.

"You guys are boring me." I said. Iguchi and Otto were whispering to each other while laughing. I sighed.

"Well sorry Sano but we cant tell you what we're talking about." Otto said and laughed. Iguchi smiled.

"Whatever." I said. Suddenly my phone began to ring. I answered and saw that it was Rekow. He said something about coming over quick. I looked at the clock and saw that it was past eleven. I said I would come over early in the morning tomorrow.

"Who was it?" Iguchi asked after I closed the phone.

"None of your business." I said and got up. We all headed downstairs.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Fugance's P.O.V.

"Look Sano." I said. All three of the kids stared. In my arms I held a young puppy. He had sky blue eyes and the darkest black fur.

"Arf, arf." The pup said. Sano looked disgusted. He pointed at the pup.

"What the fudge is that?" Sano asked. I glared. "I said fudge." He said. I sighed.

"This is your ninja dog. You're an Inuzuka after all. And I think you're old enough." I said and smiled. Sano just stared at the pup disgusted still. I swore I could sense my father's eyes burning hjoles on Sano's shirt.

"Hell nah. I don't want a ninja dog." Sano said. The pup whined sadly.

"Come now Sano. You're an Inuzuka." I said.

"I thought you said I was an Uchiha?" Sano asked. I looked down at the ground.

"You are dear." Koyuki said. "Just not full fledge." She added. Sano looked at the pup again.

"Either way, I'm not taking care of no mutt. Otto's enough, yea." Sano said. Otto glared. Iguchi laughed.

"Sano." I warned. Sano crossed his arms.

"Listen kid. You're keeping that dog whether you like it or not. Your mom has one, I have Akamaru, even your dad had a ninja dog!" Kiba yelled.

"I don't give a-..." Sano began. He stopped when he saw the look he was recieving from Koyuki. She smiled when he saw. Sano sighed and extended his arms. The pup jumped onto his shoulder and Sano looked at his grandmother. She smiled again. "Happy?" He asked.

"Much." She said. I sometimes wondered if Sano respected more his grandma then anyone else.

"You have to name him, Sano." I said. Sano looked at the pup. After a while he turned back to me.

"Chidorey." He said. I heard Sakura and Koyuki gasp.

"Why that?" I asked.

"I plan on teaching him a jutsu that'll go with his name." Sano said bored.

"That's what Sasa told us." Sakura muttered.

"Yeah." SD said as he appeared. "I told you he could see the future."

"Can I go now?" Sano asked. I looked down at him and saw Chidorey licking his face. I smiled.

"Sure. Get some sleep. You have to go to the Academy tomorrow morning." I reminded. Sano smacked his forehead.

"I forgot." He said. He then went upstairs with Otto and Iguchi. SD disappeared.

Soon everyone left and I went to get myself some sleep. As I stepped into my room, I felt another presence. After a while of standing on guard I found that the chakra was familiar. I quickly searched around and saw that right there on my bed was someone. I drew my kunai and walked forward.

"Do you hate me also?" The person asked. I stopped when I recognized the voice. I was shocked. How was it possible.

"S-Sasa?"


End file.
